The present invention relates to field effect transistor (FET) devices, and more specifically, to methods for fabricating FETs and resultant FET devices. FET devices, including FinFET devices, have source and drain regions that are implanted with ions. The implantation of ions in small devices using high energy implantation may undesirably cause short channel effects such as, for example, device punch through, due to lateral straggles.